


Paid Debt

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, zoro and nami have a fun yelling match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Reader decides to help out with Zoro's debt. Set in Alabasta.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 24





	Paid Debt

" **400,000 BERIS?!?!** " Zoro's jaw dropped when he heard the number. " **IT WENT UP?!?!** "

"Yup!" Nami said with an innocent smile.

"Nami is so adorable when she talks about money!" Sanji nearly fell over from the sight of her smile. Luckily, you were there to push him back on his feet. Zoro wore the biggest scowl you had ever seen.

"Damn witch..." he muttered under his breath. Nami beamed at him again before saying,

"Keep that language up and you'll be owing 500,000 beris!" Zoro growled, seething. He sat down propped up against the wall, ready to nap. You sat next to him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You'll pay it off! How much money do you have now? At least 100,000 right?" You asked, trying to make him feel better. Shifting his eyes down, his face turned pink and he mumbled a response. "Sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

"I said..." he mumbled again, trailing off. He gave you a pleading look, hoping you caught what he said. Your blank expression, however, showed that you still hadn't heard him. "I don't have any money, okay?!" He whisper-yelled. Your mouth formed a small "O" shape in immediate surprise.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry, Zoro, I didn't-" you began. He cut you off.

"It's fine. You were just trying to help. No need to apologize."

"O-oh." A quaint silence fell between you two, with the only sounds being the faint conversations between the other five crew members. After a while, an idea came to you.

"Hey Zoro?" You said. No response came. Shifting yourself on the sand, you turned to see Zoro asleep with both hands behind his head. As you watched his chest slowly rise and fall, a small smile blossomed on your face. You leaned back against the wall, and closed your eyes as well.

————————————————————

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up." You opened your eyes groggily, only to see that the horizon was slightly slanted. And that you were leaning sideways against something warm. Zoro watched as you put the pieces together. He saw your eyes go wide with realization and your spine straighten up with embarrassment as you sat up as quickly as possible. Your face turned bright red at the fact that you had leaned against Zoro in your sleep.

"I'msosorryZoroohmygoshIcan'tbelieveI-" Zoro laughed, cutting off your apology ramble.

"It's okay, stop apologizing for everything. It's not your fault." He beamed (as much as sleepy Zoro could) and you felt your face go even redder. The only thing you could do was nod in response. "C'mon, Sanji just came back with all the supplies." As Sanji pulled out the various supplies he had gotten, you grimaced at the clothes he had gotten for Vivi, Nami, and yourself. As you went behind the wall to change, you turned to Vivi.

"Vivi, is this really what your people wear? Like, on a daily basis? I'm not trying to be rude, this just...doesn't feel like something people wear normally." You meekly said, looking at your attire. Your top was basically a decorative bra, but at least you had a long, flowing skirt and shawl to cover at least some part of your body.

"No, you're right," Vivi sighed. "These outfits are for dancer girls, not the everyday woman." Great. Leave it to Sanji to get the perviest clothes for you three.

"Well, I like it!" Nami exclaimed, admiring herself in her new outfit. "It'll make any bargaining I do here a whole lot easier!"

"Hey Nami, speaking of money..." you piped up, just as Nami was about to go back to the rest of the crew.

"Yeah, what?" Nami asked. You ran up to her, and whispered your plan into her ear. She listened, and responded with, "Yeah, I mean money is money."

"Alright! But you have to keep it a secret, okay?!"

"That's gonna have to cost you extra." You were hardly surprised at the response. After a quick moment of debating if you really cared if she blabbed her mouth or not, you said,

"Okay, it's not a secret, but don't tell him unless he asks about it." Nami rolled her eyes, responding with,

"This is getting too complicated. Whatever, I won't tell him unless he asks, free of charge." Your eyes widened with glee, and you hugged Nami.

"FOR FREE?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Nami just smiled and hugged you back.

"C'mon, we gotta get back to the boys."

As soon as the three of you stepped out in front of the boys, Sanji nearly died from euphoria.

"NAMI! VIVI! (Y/N)! YOU ALL LOOK SO LOVELY IN THOSE OUTFITS!" You glanced at Zoro, and you caught him staring at you. His eyes widened in embarrassment at being caught, and he resorted to glaring at the sand in front of him, pink in the face. Giggling at his behavior, you turned back to Sanji.

"Thank you for the outfits, Sanji. While they are a little...unorthodox, they are really beautiful." You beamed at him, and he fell over, Chopper rushing to his side. Sitting down next to Zoro for the second time today, you looked him over.

"Nice zebra print," you said, referencing his black and white patterned outfit. Noticing the lack of response, you looked at him quizzically, only to see him blushing like crazy, staring at the floor once again. "Calm down, I'm just joking. You look great." You put a hand on his head, meaning to ruffle his hair, only to be blocked by his headdress. Ruffling his headdress instead, you made his face even redder (if that was possible).

"Damn woman..." he murmured, fixing his outfit. You chuckled at his response, and closed your eyes, drifting into sleep, but not before feeling a calloused hand hesitantly yet tenderly cover yours.

———————————————————

Once back on the ship, Zoro began to go through the minimal amount of belongings he had. He didn't have much, just a few changes of clothes, his swords, and his sword cleaning kit. Nothing that he could sell to pay back Nami.

"Dammit..." he muttered, exiting the boys' cabin. Looking for Nami, he swept his gaze across the deck. His eyes automatically gravitated towards you, however. You were enjoying yourself, sipping from your mug and joining in the conversations with the other boys. It was already dark, but the crew was still celebrating Ace's arrival. Eventually, Zoro was able to pull his eyes away from you and found Nami.

"Hey, Nami," he began, walking up the stairs to the higher level of the deck. "...how quickly will the interest go up on my...debt?" He nearly spat the word "debt" out.

"It won't," she replied, coolly taking a drink from her mug. "because you don't have a debt anymore." Zoro's jaw nearly touched the ground.

" **WHAT?!** " After regaining his composure, he said, "Sorry Nami, but I don't think of you like that. We're just friends." Nami slowly turned to him, fire in her eyes.

" **I DIDN'T DROP YOUR DEBT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!** "

" **THEN WHY?!** "

" **BECAUSE SHE DOES!** " Nami pointed her hand towards you. Ace had struck up a conversation with you, and you were laughing along with him at something he said. "She paid your debt for you."

"All of it?"

"All of it. She asked me earlier today if she could, and I didn't see why not. Money is money." Zoro's face wore a slight shade of pink, but he hoped it was dark enough that no one would see.

"...Thanks," he finally said.

"Don't thank me, thank her." Zoro returned his gaze to you, and you eventually noticed his stare. You beamed at him and waved. Embarrassed that you caught his stare, Zoro smiled and awkwardly waved back. You returned to your conversation with Ace, since the other boys (except Sanji, who was in the kitchen) had passed out drunk already.

"You really like him, don't you?" Ace commented.

"W-What? Pssh, no. Never. Definitely not," you stammered, clearly lying. Ace chuckled, and you felt your face flush.

"I'll take the boys back now, looks like you've got some company." You turned to look behind you, and saw Zoro approaching. Ace swiftly picked up Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp, carrying them towards the boys' cabin.

"Hey," Zoro said.

"Hey yourself, Mr. Bushido." Zoro cringed slightly at the nickname.

"You really gonna start calling me that?"

"It's got charm," you stated before talking a sip of your drink. "So, what brings you around these parts of the deck?" Zoro shifted his weight uneasily, unsure of how to phrase his next sentences.

"I wanted to say thanks." Playing dumb, you gave him a blank expression of curiosity. "You know...for paying off my debt. You really didn't have to." You noticed his face flushing, and chuckled lightly.

"No, it's okay. I wanted to do something nice for you, that's all. You don't deserve to have that hanging over your head."

"Well...thanks. Again." Zoro took the seat next to you. You giggled at his awkwardness. "What?!"

"You're cute. That's all," you said casually, hoping he would catch your subtle confession. Zoro's face turned pink from your remark, understanding what you meant. He looked at you and stated,

"You're cuter." Now it was your turn to blush. You turned your head to meet his eyes and smiled contently. He did the same. Zoro gently put his hand on yours and gave it a quick squeeze. In response, you leaned against Zoro's side. Both of you stayed that way for the rest of the night, gazing at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to cross-posting my fics to AO3 (i'm writing this foot note oct 2020) but this was my first Zoro fic! It's fun looking back and seeing how I've progressed as a writer :)


End file.
